RFR meets Degrassi
by trily4ever
Summary: when DCS burns down, the school transfers to HRH.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n ok, this is my first story here it's gonna be an RFR/Degrassi fic. Ok, sorry if it's stupid… but it's my first one. O, and some of the events that someone may have said happened at Degrassi, aren't real**.

**Disclaimer I don't own RFR or Degrassi… but if I did a.) RFR wouldn't be cancelled b.) Jackson wouldn't have been on it and c.) Craig wouldn't be insane, and no one would have killed anyone-lalalalalalala happy place.**

**_ RFR/Degrassi_**

"Remember Cougars. Degrassi Community School burnt down, treat the Panthers as if they were Cougars" Waller announced over Cougar Radio.  
"Spinner already goes to this school, he's pretty cool. I wonder if the rest will be like him," Ray wondered out loud.  
"Why'd he leave Degrassi?" Lily asked.  
"dunno… he never talks about anything there-what the kids are like, why he left, etc" Travis replied to Lily.

RFR

"I'm Question mark, and I'm wondering what d'you think of Degrassi?" Robbie asked.  
"that's a toughie… I feel sorry for them cuz the school and all… but I don't wanna judge the kids" Lily replied.  
"k, callers… call in" Ray said.  
"hey-this is Spinner… from Degrassi. The kids are a bit weird… but then that's around me" Spinner called in.

After RFR

"Why d'you think the kids at Degrassi are weird to Spinner?" Ray asked, sitting on the couch.  
"I don't know… it's like he's hiding something" Lily thought out loud.  
"remember when you 2 were thinking the same thing about Travis?" Robbie asked.  
"yeah…" Lily and Ray replied.  
"Remember what that turned out the be?" Robbie asked.  
"yeah…" Lily and Ray replied again.  
"nothing. He just prolly wants to keep it private" Robbie said walking towards the door. "drop the thought."  
Ray waited for Robbie to leave.  
"well if something is up… I'm finding out" Ray left the hangout as well.  
Lily and Travis were left alone.  
"wanna do something?" Lily asked.  
"What?" Travis asked.  
"like, wanna go to the movies or just hang around at Mickey's?" Lily asked again.  
"Uh, sure" Travis replied.

**A/N I know, it's stupid. R&R**


	2. Welcome Degrassi

**A/n: ok, chappie 2-and really short… and there's a Degrassi spoiler for The-N viewers-and a sorta one for RFR Family viewers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RFR or Degrassi… blah, blah, blah-and, if I owned either-neither would play on The-N… I'd only let responsible non-ganstah people play them.**

_Chapter 2: Welcome Degrassi_

Emma and Manny walked to the front steps of HRH. Manny immediately scanned the guys for the hott ones.  
River Pierce walked up to them. "Hey, River Pierce" he greeted them.  
"Manny" Manny shook his hand.  
"Emma" she paused, looked up at him, and shook his hand.  
"uh-ya, uh. If you need anything-just ask, k?" River told the girls.  
"K" Emma and Manny replied in unison.  
JT and Ray became friends easily-but Ray didn't always understand Toby. Manny also made frinds with Lily. Paige with Audrey, Ellie with Maggie. And Hazel and Jimmy just stuck with each other. Craig made friends with Parker-and Ash was still in England. Liberty with Kim-and Liberty also got along when Kim was in 'Jade-mode'. Travis stuck with Manny and Lily. and Robbie hung around with Kim and Liberty.

**A/n ok, so, no you know who's friends with who. R&R**


	3. Spinner's Truth

**A/n ok-time for chapter 3-and once again, some stuff didn't actually happen-and I guess some spoilers for Americans-and not really for CDNs. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed **

**Redtape-yay-keep reviewing**

**Jordyn-I don't know… who are you? LoL**

**Meggsie-as long as you like it-i'm good :P**

**Tinkaroo09-Emma's friends with GRP**

**R&R**

**Disclaimer: once again, I don't own anything.**

_Chapter 3: Spinner's Truth_

"hey Spinner" Ray said friendishly.  
"what d'you want?" Spinner asked, thinking Ray was Jimmy.  
"I heard you… on RFR" Ray replied.  
"o-ya… and?" Spinner replied.  
"Well… uh, w… why-why are the kids at Degrassi… mean to you?" Ray asked.  
"Because… I'm the reason a guy died, put Jimmy in a wheelchair, got drunk, tried to burn down Degrassi-at first, it didn't work, but, then Hazel's sweatshirt caused friction, and burnt the school, told everyone Marco was gay-the list goes on" Spinner replied.  
"Why?" Ray asked.  
"I don't _have_ a reason… I just do, okay? Now, you better go along before you're like Jimmy… in a wheel chair… FOR LIFE" Spinner told Ray.

&Before RFR&

"GUYS-I found some info on Spinner" Ray told Robbie, Lily and Travis.  
"Ray-I told you to drop to topic" Robbie replied.  
"but, he just-told me" Ray replied.  
"Ray… drop it" Robbie replied.  
"But it's HUGE" Ray replied. "He's the reason Jimmy's in a wheelchair, and why a guy died" Ray replied.  
"What're you talking about?" Robbie asked.  
"I swear… he also mentioned a lotta other stuff… it seems he has a history of trouble" Ray told them.  
"How d'you know that?" Robbie asked.  
"Because-he couldn't have just made everything up" Ray replied.

**A/n Spinner sounded evil, eh? Lmao. Anyways, review**


End file.
